1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to ultrasonic surgical systems and, more particularly, to a method for improving the s tart up of an ultrasonic system under zero load conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that electric scalpels and lasers can be used as a surgical instrument to perform the dual function of simultaneously effecting the incision an d hemostatis of soft tissue by cauterizing tissues and blood vessels. However, such instruments employ very high temperatures to achieve coagulation, causing vaporization and fumes as well as splattering. Additionally, the use of such instruments often results in relatively wide zones of thermal tissue damage.
Cutting and cauterizing of tissue by means of surgical blades vibrated at high speeds by ultrasonic drive mechanisms is also well known. One of the problems associated with such ultrasonic cutting instruments is uncontrolled or undamped vibrations and the heat, as well as material fatigue resulting therefrom. In an operating room environment attempts have been made to control this heating problem by the inclusion of cooling systems with heat exchangers to cool the blade. In one known system, for example, the ultrasonic cutting and tissue fragmentation system requires a cooling system augmented with a water circulating jacket and means for irrigation and aspiration of the cutting site. Another known system requires the delivery of cryogenic fluids to the cutting blade.
It is known to limit the current delivered to the transducer as a means for limiting the heat generated therein. However, this could result in insufficient power to the blade at a time when it is needed for the most effective treatment of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,387 to Thomas, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system for controlling the heat in an ultrasonic surgical cutting and hemostasis system without the use of a coolant, by controlling the drive energy supplied to the blade. In the system according to this patent an ultrasonic generator is provided which produces an electrical signal of a particular voltage, current and frequency, e.g. 55,500 cycles per second. The generator is connected by a cable to a hand piece which contains piezoceramic elements forming an ultrasonic transducer. In response to a switch on the hand piece or a foot switch connected to the generator by another cable, the generator signal is applied to the transducer, which causes a longitudinal vibration of its elements. A structure connects the transducer to a surgical blade, which is thus vibrated at ultrasonic frequencies when the generator signal is applied to the transducer. The structure is designed to resonate at the selected frequency, thus amplifying the motion initiated by the transducer.
The signal provided to the transducer is controlled so as to provide power on demand to the transducer in response to the continuous or periodic sensing of the loading condition (tissue contact or withdrawal) of the blade. As a result, the device goes from a low power, idle state to a selectable high power, cutting state automatically depending on whether the scalpel is or is not in contact with tissue. A third, high power coagulation mode is manually selectable with automatic return to an idle power level when the blade is not in contact with tissue. Since the ultrasonic power is not continuously supplied to the blade, it generates less ambient heat, but imparts sufficient energy to the tissue for incisions and cauterization when necessary.
The control system in the Thomas patent is of the analog type. A phase lock loop (that includes a voltage controlled oscillator, a frequency divider, a power switch, a matching network and a phase detector), stabilizes the frequency applied to the hand piece. A microprocessor controls the amount of power by sampling the frequency, current and voltage applied to the hand piece, because these parameters change with load on the blade.
The power versus load curve in a generator in a typical ultrasonic surgical system, such as that described in the Thomas patent, has two segments. The first segment has a positive slope of increasing power as the load increases, which indicates constant current delivery. The second segment has a negative slope of decreasing power as the load increases, which indicates a constant or saturated output voltage. The regulated current for the first segment is fixed by the design of the electronic components and the second segment voltage is limited by the maximum output voltage of the design. This arrangement is inflexible since the power versus load characteristics of the output of such a system can not be optimized to various types of hand piece transducers and ultrasonic blades. The performance of traditional analog ultrasonic power systems for surgical instruments is affected by the component tolerances and their variability in the generator electronics due to changes in operating temperature. In particular, temperature changes can cause wide variations in key system parameters such as frequency lock range, drive signal level, and other system performance measures.
In order to operate an ultrasonic surgical system in an efficient manner, during startup the frequency of the signal supplied to the hand piece transducer is swept over a range to locate the resonance frequency. Once it is found, the generator phase lock loop locks on to the resonance frequency, continues to monitor the transducer current to voltage phase angle, and maintains the transducer resonating by driving it at the resonance frequency. A key function of such systems is to maintain the transducer resonating across load and temperature changes that vary the resonance frequency. However, these traditional ultrasonic drive systems have little to no flexibility with regards to adaptive frequency control. Such flexibility is key to the system""s ability to discriminate undesired resonances. In particular, these systems can only search for resonance in one direction, i.e., with increasing or decreasing frequencies and their search pattern is fixed. The system cannot: (i) hop over other resonance modes or make any heuristic decisions, such as what resonance(s) to skip or lock onto, and (ii) ensure delivery of power only when appropriate frequency lock is achieved.
The prior art ultrasonic generator systems also have little flexibility with regard to amplitude control, which would allow the system to employ adaptive control algorithms and decision making. For example, these fixed systems lack the ability to make heuristic decisions with regards to the output drive, e.g., current or frequency, based on the load on the blade and/or the current to voltage phase angle. It also limits the system""s ability to set optimal transducer drive signal levels for consistent efficient performance, which would increase the useful life of the transducer and ensure safe operating conditions for the blade. Further, the lack of control over amplitude and frequency control reduces the system""s ability to perform diagnostic tests on the transducer/blade system and to support troubleshooting in general.
The response of the blade is then determined by measuring the electrical signal supplied to the transducer when the system is in one of these modes. The ultrasonic system described in U.S. application Ser. No. 09/693,621, filed on Oct. 20, 2000, which is incorporated herein by reference, possesses the ability to sweep the output drive frequency, monitor the frequency response of the ultrasonic transducer and blade, extract parameters from this response, and use these parameters for system diagnostics. This frequency sweep and response measurement mode is achieved via a digital code such that the output drive frequency can be stepped with high resolution, accuracy, and repeatability not existent in prior art ultrasonic systems.
In an ultrasonic system, it is necessary to implement a transducer drive signal phase control method for seeking and maintaining a desired phase angle between the transducer voltage and the transducer current. In such a system, the search for the resonance frequency occurs at a predetermined frequency and phase angle which is associated with a particular transducer, and the system is accordingly set to search for a fixed point on a phase-frequency response curve, i.e., a fixed phase set point. This method is adequate for use in a system connected to a hand piece/blade which possesses a known phase-frequency response.
The phase frequency response of an unloaded hand piece/blade has a large positive slope, which makes it difficult for the phase lock loop in the generator to lock onto the resonance frequency during start up at zero load conditions. The transducer drive phase is dependent upon the frequency of the drive signal from the ultrasonic generator. However, the desired phase will not always reside at the same resonance frequency; it is dependent on the electromechanical characteristics of the transducer. These characteristics can vary from transducer to transducer, as well as with temperature changes. Accordingly, when a different hand piece/blade having a different phase-frequency response is used with the ultrasonic system, that hand piece/blade may possess a different impedance. As a result, the acquisition of lock can become even more difficult due to the system searching for the resonance at a phase set point which is associated with a another hand piece/blade.
The present invention is a method for improving the start up performance of an ultrasonic surgical system under zero load conditions. The phase set point in a frequency control loop is set such that, at start up under zero load conditions, the phase set point intersects a point on the phase-frequency response curve which has a low positive slope. This intersection point on the phase-frequency response curve changes as the load is increased and the system Q (i.e., the minimum impedance at resonance) is decreased.
In accordance with the invention, the controller xe2x80x9cseeksxe2x80x9d a target 0xc2x0 impedance phase delta. The frequency of the ultrasonic generator is set to an off-resonance frequency which is lower than the resonance of any known hand piece/blade combination. In order for the drive voltage to not exceed the physical limit of the system, the drive current is set to a low level. The drive frequency is then smoothly increased in steps until the target 0xc2x0 impedance phase delta is located.
The drive frequency step value which is used to ramp up the drive frequency is dependent upon the impedance magnitude and impedance phase of the transducer. A two dimensional lookup table, of which the impedance phase and impedance magnitude comprise two indices, contains the frequency step values for use in ramping the drive frequency. The higher the impedance magnitude and phase, the higher the interval of the drive frequency step. Once the target phase delta is obtained, it is maintained at a constant value. To accomplish this, the impedance phase and impedance magnitude are measured and used to determine a frequency correction value which is used to set the phase set point on the phase frequency response curve.
The method improves the start up of ultrasonic surgical systems having low impedance blades during no load conditions by causing the phase set point to intersect a point on a phase-frequency response curve which has a low positive slope. In addition, the method increases the flexibility of an ultrasonic system by permitting the use of hand piece/blade combinations which possess varying impedances.